


all the love she'd hidden away

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Meg Giry–centric, One-Sided Eristine, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, as usual, meg giry is a lesbian icon, megstine, megstine gets a happy ending this time though, oblivious meg giry, well not for Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: "The cellars are a maze of tunnels and mirrors, but the Phantom is not alone in his familiarity with their intricate patterns."Meg-centric final lair rewrite
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 11





	all the love she'd hidden away

The cellars are a maze of tunnels and mirrors, but the Phantom is not alone in his familiarity with their intricate patterns. He built them, yes, but little Meg Giry was raised in these winding passages and storage rooms full of dust.

Her intimate knowledge of the gloomy labyrinth serves her well as she gradually begins to outpace the hellbent mob behind her. Sparing no thought for them, she wades ahead through misty hallways of water, focused on a singular goal, a person she loves more than any other. The humidity of the tunnels coats her from head to toe, drenching her costume with sweat and murky water.

Some time between abandoning the mob and reaching the candle-strewn lair, she encounters the naive vicomte, stuck in a noose of rope which has his ankles bound up tightly. She could tease him, but instead merely releases the ropes and tells him to return up above.

Finally reaching the back of a mirror facing inwards towards the Phantom’s perplexingly elegant home, Meg hears voices — the smooth, pleading voice of a devil, bearing no trace of the thick accent it had affected earlier; the whimpering soprano that Meg would recognize anywhere. _Christine_.

Taking a moment to process what they’re saying, Meg realizes that Christine is turning down the Phantom’s offer of marriage — although he’d phrased it more like a command.

“Where is your precious Vicomte now?” he shouts, “did he abandon you, who he claims to love? How can you love him, who loves not you but the _idea_ of you, and not love Erik who taught you to sing?”

With a name to associate with the legend, Meg is suddenly far less terrified, and is about to push the mirror open when Christine’s angelic voice rises above her thoughts. “Because I don’t love _any_ men,” Christine sobs. “I’m _gay_ , Erik.”

Meg lets out a small gasp, as Christine pauses to draw in a gulp of air before continuing her verbal rebuke. “I don’t need Raoul to come save me and carry me off into the sunset. The woman I love is already here!”

Her heart sinking, Meg hears Christine’s exultant tone and listens carefully for a third voice. When none arrives, she turns to leave, confused, when suddenly Christine speaks again.

“Meg? I know you’re here, please.”

_Oh. Oh God. Is she— Christine can’t possibly— she doesn’t— is_ Meg _the woman Christine loves?_

Flinging open the mirror, Meg runs over to Christine, wrapping her in an embrace full of all the love she’d hidden away in the depths of her heart. “Christine… I love you…”

Suddenly worried that she’s somehow misinterpreting the situation, that she’s made a terrible error, Meg starts to pull away when she feels rather than sees Christine pulling her closer and closer until their lips meet. Finally, she is held in Christine’s loving arms, their faces pressed together in a shameless display of bottled up affection, and Meg is sure that this must be what heaven is like.


End file.
